Trails
by Cupid's Girlfriend
Summary: Oneshot, JohnElizabeth Romance, moderate sexual references, but nothing too explicit…I don’t think. Just some Shweir fluff that came to me. Complete.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Stargate Atlantis, but if I did, all y'all shweir fans would have somethin' to smile about, you get my drift?

A/N:

Short one-shot describing WHEN not IF, WHEN John and Liz get it on!

Oh yeah!

Summary:

One-shot, John/Elizabeth Romance, moderate sexual references, but nothing too explicit…I don't think. Just some Shweir fluff that came to me. Complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxShweirRocksxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John simply stared at her, close enough to feel the up and down movement of her breathing. Her sea green eyes flutter up to gaze longingly into his hazel ones. His eyes trailed down her face to find her lips. Seeing them he tilted his head to the side slightly, raising a hand to touch her face, his fingertips stroking the skin near her ear, but not quite qualifying as her cheek. He wasn't going to kiss her again, not yet. He was simply admiring her natural way. Elizabeth's hands rested on his shoulders, sliding across to his collarbone; they began a trail down his naked upper body. Underneath her fingertips, she felt his very toned abdominal, his eyes searching her face to find confirmation that what he was thinking was about to happen was in fact true. He took hold of her arms with his hands, moving closer, if that was possible, and was looking down on her slightly. Sliding her fingers in gentle patterns, she felt the material of his denim, non-regulation jeans brush her skin; his typically-John-Sheppard Calvin Klein underwear clearly visible above his pants.

Moving his hands up under her arms, he held her close to him, still looking in her eyes. He edged towards her lips with his. When they met, they both paused momentarily. Eyes closed, they relished in the moment before John captured her lips in his in a hungry kiss. Sliding his tongue past her lips to taste her. She playfully duelled with his tongue using her own, even though the moment felt so serious.

This experimental kiss grew more passionate with every passing second. Despite the concentration that seemed to go into the kiss, Elizabeth still managed to undo the button and pull down the zipper on his jeans, allowing them to drop to the ground. Her hands now free, she moved them to grip the back of his neck with one, pulling him forward for an even deeper kiss, the other hand running through his short black, now incredibly messed up hair.

His lips moved away from hers and he began to kiss her neck. She felt his soft lips gently suck at the flesh exposed, her pulse racing under his lips. A small gasp escaped her mouth.

John tugged at her shirt and she raised her arms up to allow him to remove it. He pulled it up and over her head, revealing a maroon lace bra, similar to the colour of her shirt and matching her underwear already exposed. Dropping in to the floor with his thumb and forefinger. The both of them subconsciously backed onto the bed. John sat Elizabeth down and she lay back on the mattress. John crawled up her body slowly, his shoulders moving as if he were a wild animal, a panther to be exact.

He reached Elizabeth's face and moved down to kiss her once again.

John's weight pinned her to the bed; she ran her fingernails seductively up his spine, from base to top in a smooth, very slow movement as he kissed her. He felt her hips shift upward underneath him and allowed her to roll on top of him, switching positions.

Elizabeth moved both hands to his forehead; sliding her fingers through his hair, lightly gripping handfuls of it as the kiss was so intense.

John made a trail with the base of his palms up her sides and found the hook of her bra strap. With complete ease, the two parts holding the bra together came apart and it fell onto his chest. Elizabeth stopped kissing him to shoot him a daring look. John leaned up to kiss her, but found himself being kissed first. She gently sucked his bottom lip between both of hers, lightly nibbling at it in a sweet kiss. After one more kiss, John finally broke away from her lips to whisper her name.

"Elizabeth." He said in an unrecognisable tone.

Unable to determine what he meant by simply saying her name, Elizabeth decided to question him.

"Yes John?" She whispered loud enough only for him to hear. He moved a hand to her face his expression not changing once.

"I love you." he said, his voice was croaky, before when his voice was so gruff, yet so comforting, she could barely stand being with him and not kissing him senseless.

She bent down and kissed him, his fingers weaved through her hair, desperately pulling her closer.

"I love you too." She confessed between kisses.

His feet ran down the smooth skin on her leg, their feet entangling. She broke apart from him, nuzzling his nose against hers, breathing through her nose, inhaling his unique masculine scent. As their lips met once more, they stopped short when a knock at the door rang in their ears.

The End

Mwhahaha!

Let me know what you think, R & R.


End file.
